Will you be there for me?
by Lady Mercury
Summary: What if Lorelai got pregnant with Christopher the night they spend together before he found out that Sherry was going to have his baby? L/L [Edit the ending][Chapter 4 is up]
1. Will you be there for me?

**Author:** Lady M  
**Ratings:** G  
**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Christopher the night they spend together before he found out that Sherry was going to have his baby? L/L   
**Notes:** Lyrics Sarah Brightman & José Cura -- There for me  
**Feedbacks:** maddan3@hotmail.com

*~**~**~**~**~**~*

  
_Part 1 _

**Will you be there for me?**

  
_There for me, every time I've been away  
Will you be there for me, thinking of me ev'ry day  
Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say  
Will you be there for me?_

  
**_Luke's Diner_**

_Lorelai was feeling sick. Actually she had been feeling sick for at least 1 week. Not even coffee could make her feel better. Perhaps it's the whole Christopher and Sherry is having a baby that was making her sick. Or perhaps it was just the flu. Lorelai hoped it would go away soon. _

"Lorelai? Did you here what I said?" An irritated voice woke here from her thoughts.  
"What?" Lorelai looked up and saw Luke standing behind the counter.   
"More coffee?" He repeated his question.   
"No thank you Luke, I'm late for work."   
Lorelai was on her way out through the door when the world started to spin and she collapsed. The last thing she remembered was hearing Luke shouting her name before she passed out.

**_Star Hallows hospital_**

She woke up finding herself in Star Hallows hospital with a worried Luke by her side. And se wasn't all that pleased to found at that she was lying in a hospital bed.  
"What happened Luke?"  
"You fainted when you were on your way out Lorelai."  
"Fainted? I have never fainted in my life."  
"Well, you can never say that again." Luke smiled his charming smile.  
"Ha ha." Lorelai said sarcastic. Lucky for Luke the doctor just entered the room.  
"Miss Gilmore?"  
"Yes, can you tell me why I fainted?"  
"To much sugar." Luke muttered.  
"I heard that mister." Lorelai said. Glaring at Luke.  
"Well it's nothing wrong with you miss Gilmore"  
"Well then I'm out of here." Lorelai started to rise from the bed.  
"Except that you and your boyfriend are going to have a baby. Congratulations." The Doctor smiled at them.  
Both Luke and Lorelai just stared at the doctor.  
"Well I will leave you to alone. I'm sure you to have a lot to discuss."  
"No, no. No. I can't believe this. This isn't happening." Lorelai said and started to panic.  
"Calm down Lorelai." Luke said trying to soothe her by stroking her hair.  
"Calm down? You are not the pregnant person in this room. God what will Rory say. What the hell am I going to say to mum? Or to Christopher."  
"Christopherhe's the father?" Luke said with pain in his voice.  
"Yes. God the history is repeating itself. Lorelai started to cry and Luke put his arms around her and slowly rocked her. "It's ok Lorelai. I'm here." 

**_Rory and Lorelai Gilmore's house_**

"You're what?" Rory couldn't believe her ears.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said trying very hard to sound calm.  
"Who's the father?" Rory then for the first time since her mother and Luke got home turned her eyes to Luke. He just starred blankly back at here before he realized what she was thinking and blushed.  
"No, no. I'm not the father." Luke said. Unfortunately I'm nothe thought.  
"The who mum?" Rory said and looked at Lorelai.   
"Christopher." Lorelai mumbled.  
"Dad? You are pregnant with dad's child"? Rory just sat with open mouth.  
"Yeah." He's going to be a father again."  
"But Sherry is pregnant.  
"I know sweetie."   
"What a mess. He's going to be a fatherto 2 babies at the same time"  
"Couldn't have said better myself." Said Lorelai with a tired smile.  
"What are you going to do mum?" Rory asked concerned.   
"Right now I'm going to bed. I want to sleep a couple of hours before I make any big plans" Lorelai rose from the sofa turned to Luke.  
"Thank you for everything Luke. You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"Of course not Lorelai." Luke said.  
"Thank you Luke. You are a real friend." Lorelai turned and went up the stairs.  
_Yeah, friend is all I am._ Luke thought watching Lorelai climbing the stairs.  
"Luke." Rory said.  
"Yes Rory?" Luke turned to Rory.  
"She does care about you. You know that don't you?"  
He smiled at her.  
"Yeah I know that. And I will always care about her" The Rory surprised him by hugging him. " When I was younger I wished..." She started to speak into his shirt.  
"What Rory." Luke said.  
"I wished when I was younger that you and mum would get married so I could have a real family." Rory said looking up into Luke's deep brown eyes.  
"I didn't know that." Luke said and looked down at Rory.  
"Now you do."

**TBC**


	2. Brown Eyes

**Author:** Lady M  
**Ratings:** G  
**Summary:** How to tell someone that he's going to be a father without making a mess? Don't ask Lorelai.  
**Notes:** Lyrics Brown eyes sung by Sarah Brightman  
**Feedbacks:** maddan3@hotmail.com 

*~**~**~**~**~**~*

Part 2 **Brown Eyes**

  
_It felt just like old times  
When you were by my side  
I could see your love shine through  
Brown Eyes_

**_The House of Gilmore [Rory and Lorelai's]_**

"You know Christopher I have something to tell you. You are going to be a father, and I don't mean Sherry's baby." _No, that may be too abrupt_. Lorelai thought.  
"Chris darling, I have a big surprise for you. You remember our one night together. Guess what came out of that." _God no, Argh, why is this so hard._  
"Mum, who are you talking to." Rory asked standing in the kitchen with a puzzled face expression.   
"With your father, sweetie."  
"Right, have you taken your medicine mum?"  
"Very funny Rory. I'm trying to think of a good way to tell Christopher the news."  
"How's it going?"  
"Well, I'm thinking of letting you do it right now."  
"You can't be serious? Rory said.  
"Of course notperhaps Luke is a better choice."  
"Mum, you must tell him. Not me or Luke."  
"I know, it's just that it will like the last time I told him I was pregnant, but only this time he's already expecting to be a father again with another woman. God I feel like the other woman."  
"Mum, you are the other woman."  
"Haven't you got school or something?" Lorelai said sulky.   
"Alright, I will go, by mum. Just don't make a big mess about it."  
"I will try. Bye."

**_A couple of hours later in Luke's diner_**

"Want to order Lorelai." Luke said.  
"No I'm expecting someone."  
"Not this soon, I thought it took 9 month's."  
"Ha ha. No I'm waiting for Christopher."  
"Christopher, he's coming to Stars Hallow, to my diner?"  
"Yeah I thought it better to tell him in a public place. And if anything goes wrong I can blame you."  
"Well, that thoughtful of you Lorelai."   
"I thought so too. Lorelai said. "God there he is." And into the door stepped Rory's father.   
"Well I will leave you alone. If it is anything just call my name." Luke said and left the table.  
"Lorelai." Christopher said and kissed Lorelai cheek and sat down beside her.  
"You wanted to tell me something important?" Christopher said.  
"Yeah I have some news. Really big news." Lorelai said uneasy. _God If this goes well I promise never to have sex on a balcony againwell not for the rest of the year at least_  
"I fainted yesterday, and had to be taken to the hospital."  
"What, you aren't sick are you." Christopher said worried.  
"Well, not really, it's just that I'm"  
"You're what?" Christopher said worried.  
"Pregnant..." Lorelai whispered.  
"WHAT?" Several head turned to look at them and Christopher lowered his voice.   
"You're kidding Lorelai?" Christopher said.  
"No, the doctor told me himself."  
"Wow." Christopher started to laugh.  
_Why are he laughing?_ Lorelai wondered.  
"This is great, we are both going to be parents at the same time just not to the same baby." Christopher said. "Lets order some coffee to celebrate it" Christopher left the table and went to buy some coffee.  
_Damn, how the hell am I going to be able to tell him he's the father?_ Lorelai thought looking at Christopher who was on his way back with the coffee.  
"Here you go Lorelai"   
"Thanks Chris."   
"I have only one question." Christopher said while stirring his coffee with a spoon.  
"Oh?"  
"Who's the father?"  
"The father"  
"Yeah, I hope that the man is going to be able to take his responsibility and be a father to the baby. I don't want you to have to go through everything that you went through with Rory. Who is he?"  
Lorelai felt like she couldn't breath. For a second she just stared at Christopher. Then her eyes caught Luke's eyes behind the counter. Lorelai just looked at him and he smiled back nodding reassuring.   
"Luke" She whispered. _Thank God that Luke is here. He's my rock._  
"Luke." Christopher said turning to look at what Lorelai looked at. The he saw Luke and an understanding smile touched his lips.  
"I see."   
"What?" Lorelai said confused and turned from looking at Luke's to Christopher.  
"Luke's the father, I should have know, it takes no Einstein to see that man is completely in love with you.  
"What?" Lorelai said still confused. _What the hell is he talking about?_  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to him? Now I understand why you wanted to talk to me here. So that Luke wouldn't have to leave his work."  
Lorelai was speechless for the first time in her life. _Luke? He thinks Luke is the father. I must tell him the truth._  
"Thank God that he's the father." Christopher said before Lorelai was able to say anything. "For a moment I was afraid I was the father. What a mess it would have been, don't you think Lorelai?"  
Lorelai just looked at him then she smiled weakly. "Yeah that would hade been a real big mess."  
"Come Lorelai, let's talk to Luke." Christopher said and took Lorelai hand and pulled her up from the chair and walked to the counter.  
"Well Luke, I never thought this day would come. Christopher said and shook hand with Luke."  
"Well, neither did I." Luke said. _Why are Lorelai looking so pale._ Luke wondered?  
" Well I think this is the perfect place to announce it." Christopher said and turned around to face all the tables.  
" Ladies and gentlemen, I have some great news to tell"  
"Wait" Lorelai said trying desperately to make Christopher stop talk. But it was to late."  
"Lorelai and Luke are expecting a baby. Isn't that great news" Everyone in the room just stared at Luke and Lorelai. Luke looked like he was going to faint. Then everyone started to applaud and cheer. Lorelai wanted to disappear through the floor. And she could see by the look on Luke's face that he felt the same thing. Damn._ What a mess_

TBC


	3. There's no one like you

**Author:** Lady M  
**Ratings:** G  
**Summary:** What to do when everyone thinks Luke is the father? L/L   
**Notes: **Lyrics Sarah Brightman - No one like you  
**Feedbacks:** maddan3@hotmail.com 

  
*~**~**~**~**~**~*

  
Part 3 - **There's no one like you**

_In your eyes are my secrets that I've never shown you  
In my heart I feel I've always known you  
In your arms there's a comfort that I never knew  
You're what I've been waiting for, there's no one like you_

**_Luke's Dinner_**

Luke was stunned. This was a not what he had expected. And he could tell by the look on Lorelai's face that she hadn't expected this as well. What the hell had Lorelai said to Christopher that made him believe he was the father?  
"Congratulations" Miss Patty said smiling. "I didn't even know you two were dating." And by the look on her Miss Patty's face the whole down would know everything by the evening. Luke groaned inside. _Damn, what the hell did she tell Christopher?_

Lorelai felt like passing out. _What just happened, this was not how it would turn out._ She thought. She glanced at Luke who looked like he_ wanted to run away like a wild deer. _Oh God Miss Patty will tell everyone before the day is over. Man, I should have stayed in the bed this morning.

Then to make the situation worse, Rory entered the diner. Lorelai tried to signal her to get out fast, but Rory seemed to not understand her hand movements.   
"Mum did you tell him?" Rory asked.  
"Sweetheart, you mum told me, isn't that great news." Christopher said smiling.  
Rory looked at her father like he had gone mental. " You think it's great news?"  
"Yeah, I admit I'm a bit jealous, but we all have to move on."  
"Jealous?" Rory didn't understand what Christopher could be jealous of. _The Baby?_  
"Rory honey, I need too talk to you private." Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her up stare to Luke's apartment before anyone had a chance to talk. Leaving poor Luke alone with everyone in the diner. 

**_Luke's flat_**

"Mum, what's going on? Was Rory's first question when they entered the door to Luke's apartment.  
"Well, let's say, that something didn't turn out at it should. Well nothing turned out at it was planned is more correct. Well, at least I told him. Is it really my fault that he misunderstood?"  
"Mum, you're ranting. What did you tell him?"   
"Well, I told him that I pregnant."  
"And?" Rory pressed on.  
"Then he somehow got the idea thatI happened to look at Luke's at the same time, so it's really is Luke's fault."  
"Mum! What did he believe" Rory had a bad feeling about the answer.  
"Well, let say that we should go down soon as rescue poor Luke from every citizen of Stars Hollow that are in the diner."  
"No, you're not telling me what I'm thinking are you? Everyone thinks Luke's is the father?"  
"Yeah. He's going to kill me"

  
_**Luke's Dinner**_

_I'm going to kill her._ Luke thought. Almost everyone in the damn town was in the diner and all of them seemed to be really pleased that he and Lorelai finally were together.   
"When's the wedding?" Miss Patty asked.  
"Wedding?" he just stared blankly at her.  
"Yes you can't get her pregnant at don't marry her." Taylor said.  
"Ehwe haven't talk about it." Luke managed to say.  
"Oh you are waiting for the right moment to propose." Sookie said.   
"Ehthe perfect momentyes." Luke felt like he was trapped and he started to have difficulties to breath. _Damn, damn damn. I need to get the hell out of here._  
"I need to go up stare, and talk to Lorelai and Rory." Luke said and fled up stare. 

_**Luke's flat**_

"What the hell did you say to Christopher?" Was the first thing Luke said to Lorelai as he entered his apartment.  
"Nothing, I just happened to look at you and he must have misunderstood."  
"Well, you're going to have to fix this mess. Everyone down below thinks we are going to get married."  
"I can't tell Christopher now." Lorelai said.  
"Why not?" Asked Luke.  
"Because he was so relieved that he was not the father. I can't destroy his life."  
"But you can destroy my life?  
Lorelai just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Luke felt the anger melt away when he looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Lorelai. I shouldn't have said that." Luke Said.  
"It's my fault, I must go down at tell the truth that you are not the father of the baby." Lorelai said and started to move against the door.  
"Wait, who will you say is the father?" Luke asked her.  
"I just say it was a one night stand and I don't know his name. I will tell Christopher that he misunderstood.  
"Lorelai." Luke blocked the door. "I can be the father if you want to."  
"Luke you don't have to, I can manage myself. I raised Rory by my own.  
"I know that. That's why I want to help you. Someday we can tell the child the truth but for nowwe can keep it a secret. It's only us tree that knows the truth."  
"Mum, I think we should so as Luke say's, it seems like the best plan." Rory said.   
"Luke you would really do that. Act as the baby's father?"  
"Yes. That's what friends are for."   
Lorelai then throw her arms around Luke and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, you are the greatest friend a girl can have."  
Rory looked at her mum standing in the arms of a man that would do anything for her. _Thank God for Luke._ She thought.

_  
**TBC**_

_  
Thanks for all the feedback. Always nice to know that there are people that like this story!!!_  



	4. There's A Place For Us

Title: There's A Place For Us 

**Author:** Lady M  
**Ratings:** G  
**Summary:** Luke is moving in with Lorelai and Rory.  
**Notes:** There's A Place For Us by Phil Collins. Sorry for not updating the story in a very long time. My net was down for a month and I haven't felt like writing anything. But here it is not that long but it's something at least.  
**Feedbacks:** maddan3@hotmail.com

_If you look real close  
you'll see my heart is on my sleeve  
and it'll be here waiting  
waiting for you, waiting for me  
someone once said that if you truly, truly believe  
you can make things happen  
make things appear to be all that they seem  
tell me do you believe?___ Next day at Lorelai's 

They decided that the best way to keep up the appearance was for Luke to move over to Lorelais. So Luke picked together the most imported stuff likes clothes and drove over everything the next day. He felt a bit weird as he entered Lorelais house with the box of stuff, like everyone was watching him.

"Lorelai, do you ever get the feeling of being watched?" Luke asked Lorelai who was standing in the kitchen making coffee(big surprise).

"When do I never feel watched, this is Stars Hollow remember. They live of watching others here." Lorelai said as she came over where he was standing with the box.

"Yeah, this town is really weird." Luke said fighting of Lorelai who was trying to take the box from him.

"Give me the box."

"No."

"Why not?" Lorelai said pouting.

"Because I don't want to have you going trough my stuff."

"Why not we are getting married and all." Lorelai said

"We are not going to get married. We are just…pretending to get married.

"Precisely, and that means we are going to act as we are in love."Lorelai said laughing and looked up at Luke. But he wasn't even smiling he just looked at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't read.

"Luke…?" Lorelai started to say.

"Fine Lorelai, here is the box I must get back to the diner." Luke said and tossed the box at her and in a instant he was gone. Leaving Lorelai looking after him. 

In Luke's Car 

Luke just sat in the car outside of the house staring blankly into the space. _How on earth will I manage to get trough this? Why did I agree to this. This should be Christopher's place. He should be here starting a family with Lorelai and Rory. Not him. He was just a substitute. But perhaps one day Lorelai will open here eyes and see that he is the right man for her. Yeah right, the day hell freeze over._ Luke signed and started the car and started to drive to the diner.

Back at Lorelai's 

Lorelai climbed the stars to the guestroom and put the box on the bed and sat beside it. She has somehow managed to upset Luke, but she wasn't sure how she has managed it. _Perhaps he is just as nervous about this as I am_. She thought to herself. She was tempted to open the box and go trough his stuff, but decided against it. If he didn't wasn't here to do it, then she would accept it. Right now she would go back down and drink some coffee. Coffee always made here calm, and right now she was in a really desperate need of calm.

TBC


End file.
